


And you could stay with me forever

by TheGirlWithTheGlasses



Series: Chez Insómńia [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheGlasses/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sample of new story-will post entirety hopefully by next Thursday. </p><p>It's happened before. It's not like he doesn't know how to handle it. </p><p>No, it's more like he doesn't want to handle it, like he doesn't want his life to become a living hell for however long it lasts this time. </p><p>He isn't sure (and hopes to high heck it's not what he thinks it is) what's going on, but after four nights with no sleep at all, he has to accept it. </p><p>It's official. Dolph Ziggler is now a two-time insomniac. </p><p>AKA where Dolph digs himself out of the 'ouch hole' as Bayley calls it with the help of an online chat room, thirteen or fourteen weirdos, and an girl who he may or may not love a little bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you could stay with me forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new, fairly long one-shot I'm currently working on. I thought it would be good to post a little preview and see what you guys think of it. It's an AU that predominantly features the pairing of Dolph Ziggler and Becky Lynch, which is a ship that I absolutely love. The concept centers around a group of insomniacs that meet every night in a chat room to talk about random crap, just so they don't have to be alone, and needless to say there will be lots of people making appearances. So far I've got Enzo, Big Cass and Carmella, Charlotte, Bayley, Finn, Sami, Sasha, Paige, Roman, Seth, Dean, Natalya, and Nikki, with undoubtedly more to come. I'll shut up now so you can read this.  
> Title from "Cold Coffee" by Ed Sheeran, a song I feel goes so well with this story. I'll shut up now.  
> Also, please make sure you read the note at the end...it's important!

It's happened before. It's not like he doesn't know how to handle it. 

No, it's more like he doesn't want to handle it, like he doesn't want his life to become a living hell for however long it lasts this time. 

He isn't sure (and hopes to high heck it's not what he thinks it is) what's going on, but after four nights with no sleep at all, he has to accept it. 

It's official. Dolph Ziggler is now a two-time insomniac. 

\------

It started on Wednesday (aka the worst day of the entire week like ever) and just kept going. He figured it would pass in a few days, like it had before. But it hadn't. It was still going on. The first night he tosses and turns. The second night he lies on his stomach and just stays there. The third night he fields a couple of incident reports and yawns as he reads about who's thrown a chair through a window this time.  
And the fourth night he breaks down and calls Bayley. After all, he figures, she is a licensed doctor. She would probably know immediately.  
And much to Dolph's chagrin, she pins it in almost half a second.  
"Um, it's pretty obviously insomnia," she had answered. "It's not like it could be anything else. You have no other symptoms, and you just can't sleep."  
His audible sigh makes her backtrack for a minute. "Aw, man, I didn't make you sad, did I? Yeah, I totally made you sad."  
"Maybe just a little, Bay."  
"I wish I could hug you right now. Like a lot. And now Finn is bugging me. Ouch! Okay! You can have the phone! Just stop that-"  
Her voice is abruptly cut off as she dissolves into giggles and he can't help but smile. Bayley and Finn have only been dating for two months, and they're about the cutest thing he's ever seen. Like in the history of ever.  
The call is picked up.  
"What's up, showoff?," Finn's voice filters through. "Heard Dr. Cray-Cray over here decided to pass judgement on your condition. Didja know last time she did that she was completely wrong? Like, wrong side of the world wrong."  
There's a scuffling noise and a smaller scale crash. "He is lying to you! Lies!," Bayley shouts.  
"I love you, but you have issues. That you can't cure."  
She ignores him. "And Doctor Cray-Cray? That's just mean! Self-esteem crusher right here! I'm gonna call you S.C. from now on!"  
There's a few more seconds of total chaos and then Bayley seems to take the phone back.  
"Sorry, but until you come up with anything other than the one symptom, I unfortunately can't take that back. I could give you some resources to help yourself if you like? It sucks if you've got to go through it alone, most people can't take the mental piece alone. When I had it Lana, Summer, and Brie came over and stayed up with me, and that was the night it broke. Finn can tell you there were a lot of times I called him at two AM, in tears or something. You need a lot of support."  
Dolph pretends not to hear her. He hasn't been so great with people in general since AJ dumped him and the whole Vickie thing, not to mention E.  
"Nah, I think I'll be fine," he says. He can practically feel her bristling on the other end, all the way across an ocean and several land masses.  
"Be honest. This isn't about you. Or me. It's about all the crap that happened last year, isn't it?"  
He winces, he should have known it was coming. It was Bayley, after all. She could read him like a book, without even seeing him.  
"Dolph. Answer me."  
He forces his face out of the grimace it must be twisted into and takes a deep breath.  
"No it isn't. I just think that I can hold out until I positively need to get help. Like sort of seeing how bad this really is. You know me."  
"I do," she says, a clear bite to her voice. "I know you enough to know that you're lying to me. And yourself for that matter."  
And that's when he comes a little bit unglued.  
"You know, what if it is about AJ?," he snaps. "About Vickie? About E? What if it is? How can it possibly make a difference in this?"  
"Then you should get back out there. You can't waste this much time being stuck in the past! I love you to death, and I can't stand seeing you like this. None of them deserve to have you stuck on them, you're too good for 'em. None of the relationships you had then besides me, Finn and Hideo were healthy. And whatever you have going on with Charlotte. God knows what that is."  
He laughs. Charlotte Flair is a friend of theirs, as blonde and eyebrow pierced as they come. She's a strange soul, definitely, but she and Dolph just click. Apart from his brother, she's his best friend. Sure, their relationship is a little bit convoluted and insane, but he wouldn't have it any other way.  
"That's fair. You know Char's thing, though. You get it. And yeah, maybe I shouldn't have let this fester so long."  
"Get a therapist," she recommends.  
He smiles cheekily. "Dr. Bayley, I feel so sad and I don't know why. Can you help me?"  
"What am I going to do with you," she sighs. "Can't leave you alone for ten seconds, can I? Listen, are you gonna be okay? It's twelve over here in the land of pubs and leprechauns"-a spirited "HEY!" from Finn can be heard in the background-"and we're meeting Adam and Jay for lunch. Can you handle yourself or do you want to stay on the line?"  
Dolph sighs. "Yeah, I think I'm fine. You can like go and do whatever. And say hello to them for me. Also make sure they don't have the kazoos before you start talking with them."  
"Will do."  
Hanging up, he throws himself back onto his bed.  
What is he going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder-I'll only be posting the rest of this (once I finish it) if people are interested in reading it, so be sure to leave a comment with anything you want to tell me or kudos to ensure this fic's survival.  
> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
